1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shell separation devices and more particularly pertains to a clam and oyster opener for separating the shells of a clam or oyster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shell separation devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, shell separation devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art shell separation devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,577; U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,719; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,123; U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,628; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,458.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a clam and oyster opener for separating the shells of a clam or oyster which includes a base plate having a support channel for receiving and supporting an oyster, and a lever arm pivotally mounted to the base plate and including an engaging tip secured to the lever arm and positioned for engagement with the oyster residing within the support channel to effect cracking and opening of the oyster.
In these respects, the clam and oyster opener according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of separating the shells of a clam or oyster.